changement
by lillysatine
Summary: Shinichi retrouve sa taille initiale mais ses sentiments envers Ran ont changé.Slash ShinichiHeiji


Auteur : Satine

Manga : détective Conan

Genre : slash

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Shinichi retrouve sa taille initiale mais ses sentiments envers Ran ont changé.

_**CHANGEMENT**_

-Pourquoi ? Hurla la jeune fille en colère. Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

-Je suis désolé. Je t'aime oui mais pas comme ça, répondit le jeune garçon en baissant la tête.

-Je ne comprends pas, commença à sangloter la jeune fille. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait…Je voudrais tant que tu puisses enfin m'aimer…

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, crois-moi. Tu es jolie, gentille, tu as un cœur d'or mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Et je sais que je ne le serais jamais.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé espérer pendant tout ce temps, dis-moi ? Reprit la jeune fille d'un ton hystérique. Hein, dis-moi pourquoi…

Le garçon ne répondit pas et garda la tête baissée.

La jeune fille recula d'un pas et s'essuya les yeux d'une main tremblante.

-Je te déteste, murmura t'elle d'une petite voix avant de s'enfuir.

Le garçon la regarda partir tristement.

-Excuse-moi Ran mais je ne peux empêcher mes sentiments...

Shinichi Kudo eut un rire amer et se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Il était si fatigué…

Et sans qu'il le veuille, ses pensées se tournèrent vers les événements des dernières semaines.

Lorsque les hommes en noir avaient été enfin mis hors de course, lui et Shiho, plus connue sous le nom de Ai, avaient enfin pu retrouver leur taille initiale. Et alors que Shinichi savait qu'être Conan allait lui manquer, il était surtout désespérément heureux de pouvoir enfin retrouver sa vie.

Les premiers jours furent tranquilles, il les passa à se réadapter. Il reprit contact avec ses parents, ses amis, son lycée. Et il reprit également sa poursuite d'enquêtes policières et être capable de ne plus se cacher alors qu'il explicitait l'énigme, lui donna un merveilleux sentiment d'euphorie.

Mais malheureusement, ce sentiment de bien-être était trop beau pour durer. Et son bonheur fut gâché en la personne de Ran Mouri, son amie d'enfance.

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Shinichi avait toujours cru être attiré par elle. En effet, elle était tout ce dont un garçon pouvait rêver et il sentait au fond de lui qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Aussi, lorsque les hommes en noir le firent disparaître en tant que Shinichi et apparaître en tant que Conan, devoir mentir à la jeune fille fut très difficile. Shinichi avait toujours le cœur serré lorsqu'il la voyait pleurer car il lui manquait et il ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de l'appeler pour la réconforter. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et qu'il découvrait la jeune fille dans son intimité, son sentiment amoureux pour elle disparaissait pour faire place à un profond sentiment de tendresse. Et un jour, il se rendit compte qu'il avait confondu l'amour et la très proche amitié et qu'il n'était pas amoureux de son amie. Sur le moment, il fut perturbé et le nia. Mais voir Ran avec d'autres garçons ne le rendaient plus jaloux et alors qu'il avait toujours envie de la consoler quand elle pleurait, désormais Shinichi la voyait comme une amie, une sœur très proche.

Lorsqu'il y repensait maintenant, le jeune adolescent savait que ce qui avait tué cet amour, si amour il y avait bien eu, avait été le fait de toujours devoir lui mentir. Il savait que son absence perturbait la jeune fille et devoir être Conan alors qu'il était Shinichi le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il s'était alors rapproché de deux des personnes connaissant sa véritable identité, à savoir Heiji et Shiho. Et être avec eux en étant lui-même avait été un vrai bonheur. Il n'oublierait jamais le jour où lors d'une enquête, ses deux amis avaient été blessés. En effet, il avait eu tellement peur de les perdre qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'un d'entre eux. Et à l'hôpital, voir le sourire de cette personne lui ayant fait battre le cœur plus vite, il n'avait pu qu'admettre qu'oui, il était follement amoureux de…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'horloge sonnant minuit. Il se leva péniblement et monta dans sa chambre pour s'allonger sur son lit. Et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert ses nouveaux sentiments, Shinichi s'était juré de ne jamais les avouer à la personne concernée. Ses sentiments étaient destinés à rester non-réciprocités puisque son âme sœur avait déjà une personne dans sa vie. Alors autant éviter de s'humilier plus. Il se contentait d'être un ami et se contentait la nuit de fantaisies car même si son corps était un enfant, son esprit lui ne l'était plus.

Lorsque arriva enfin le jour de la disparition de l'organisation des hommes en noir et qu'il retrouva sa taille normale, il continua à passer un maximum de temps avec la personne qu'il aimait en secret. Il l'aimait en silence et cela lui suffisait. Mais un jour, en voyant son âme sœur si intime avec quelqu'un d'autre, son cœur avait flanché et il n'avait pas pu retenir des larmes amères. Qui, évidemment, avaient été aperçues par son ange. Il avait été forcé de s'expliquer et cela avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie car il avait appris que ses sentiments étaient réciprocités et qu'il était aimé autant que lui pouvait aimer. Et lorsque Shinichi avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de son amour pour la première fois, il avait cru connaître le paradis. Et lorsqu'il lui offrit son corps et fut aimé en retour, il se sentit complet pour la première fois de sa vie.

Ils s'aimaient mais devaient rester cachés. Personne n'aurait accepté leur relation.

Shinichi était heureux jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Quand Ran avait sonné à sa porte et lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait une chose importante à lui dire, il avait su immédiatement qu'elle voulait lui avouer ses sentiments. Et son cœur s'était serré en pensant à la peine qu'il allait lui faire. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Lui mentir ? Cela n'aurait pas été juste ni pour elle, ni pour son ange à qui il avait juré fidélité.

Shinichi ferma les yeux de douleur en repensant à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Ran n'avait pas très bien pris le fait qu'il ne l'aime pas et il la comprenait. Il aurait voulu lui éviter cette peine mais il n'avait pas pu. Il espérait seulement qu'elle arriverait un jour à lui pardonner mais il en doutait. Ran avait été trop blessée dans son cœur. Peut-être qu'avec le temps…Il voulait y croire car la jeune fille était quand même une amie très chère à son cœur.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit d'une porte et une voix criant son prénom.

Shinichi sourit et sentit son cœur s'emballer. La personne qu'il aimait venait d'arriver. Il se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

-Ah chéri, tu es là !

Shinichi sourit devant la voix pleine de tendresse et alla se lover dans les bras aimés.

Il ferma les yeux et dans les bras de son âme sœur, il oublia tous ses soucis.

Il murmura alors :

-Je t'aime Heiji.


End file.
